Caninos Brancos
by Hatara-L
Summary: Naruto e cia em uma perigosa jornada ao País do Gelo, que com o aparecimento de um perigoso shinobi causa terror e morte. Uma misteriosa mulher aparece no destino de Kakashi. Será que o amor de Hinata aquecerá o coração de Nauto em meio ao gelo?


Comunicado do autor

Estes acontecimentos se deram duas semanas antes da missão de Sakura e Hinata ao País da Água, visto na fics "A Sombra do Arco-íris"

...........................................................................

**Caninos Brancos (Parte 1)**

Os moradores de Konoha estavam eufóricos com os preparativos para o festival de outono que haveria em duas semanas. Ele marcava as comemorações do aniversário do Hokage.

Várias pessoas importantes estariam no festival, os kages de cada país haviam sido convidados, pois aquela era uma ótima oportunidade para estreitarem os laços de amizade entre os países.

Toda a polícia de Konoha, a Anbu com seus ninjas rastreadores tinham sido acionados para fazer a segurança do local. Todos os ninjas sensei também haviam sido escalados Kakashi, Asuma, Guy, Kurenai, Shikamaru. Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Shiba, Shino, Shouji, Sakura e Hinata também estavam de plantão nestes dias, porém, apenas as últimas duas faziam parte da Anbu. Temari e seu irmão... Viriam fazer a segurança de Gaara, que agora se tornara Kage do país da Areia.

Tsunade e Jiraya também estavam lá, pois pensavam que aquela seria uma ótima oportunidade para Orochimaru agir, principalmente agora que tinha Sasuke ao seu lado.

O clima estava um pouco tenso entre os shinobis da aldeia e Naruto para tentar acalmar um pouco os ânimos dos amigos tem uma idéia: _Gente, por que é que nós não fazemos uma festa hoje à noite? Aqueles velhotes só começarão a chegar depois de amanhã mesmo, que tal se nós fizermos o nosso próprio festival hoje à noite?

_Naruto, você é mesmo um idiota, com tantas preocupações, você só pensa emse divertir? Diz Sakura.

_Não, até que pode ser uma boa idéia! Vocês terão muito trabalho nesses dias, isso vai servir para aliviar um pouco a tensão! Diz Tsunade concordando com Naruto.

_Bem, então vamos nos preparar, tô certo!

À noite, todos haviam ido para academia ninja, pois decidiram que a festa seria ali, principalmente para relembrar os bons tempos... Todos estavam se divertindo muito, Tenten dançava muito contente com Neji, Kurenai com Asuma e até Tsunade havia aceitado dançar com Jiraya, o que é logo interrompido quando ele desce a mão das costas de Tsunade até mais em baixo, fazendo-o receber uns bofetões logo em seguida!

A única que parecia estar um pouco triste era Sakura, que mesmo depois de dois anos e meio ainda tinha o pensamento em alguém... Naruto, ao perceber a tristeza de Sakura a convida para dançar:_ Sakura quer dançar comigo? Diz Naruto um pouco envergonhado.

_Desculpe Naruto, é que eu não estou me sentindo muito bem... Outra hora, quem sabe!

_Você está assim por causa do Sasuke, não é? Diz Naruto olhando para o chão e um pouco perturbado.

_Não, não é nada... Eu só estou preocupada com o que pode acontecer aqui na vila nestes dias! Diz Sakura tentando disfarçar o que era visível em seus olhos.

_Sakura, não precisa fingir comigo, eu sei que sofres desde que ele se foi! Mas eu já lhe disse, não precisa se preocupar, eu irei trazê-lo de volta, tô certo! Naruto dizia aquelas palavras trazendo em seu rosto um sorriso para tentar ocultar a dor que sentia por ver Sakura sofrendo daquele jeito, e principalmente, por alguém que não era ele...

Ele então a deixa sozinha e caminha para o lado de fora da academia, com um grande peso de tristeza em seu coração. A certa distância dali Hinata estava sentada em uma cadeira segurando um pedaço de papel que estava amarrado por um laço de fita cor de pérola nas mãos... Ela estava acompanhando com os olhos toda a cena que acabara de acontecer com Naruto. Desde criança era comum esse fato acontecer com a jovem Hyuuga...

Ao perceber a tristeza que havia em Naruto, Hinata decide ir atrás dele. A noite estava muito bonita e misteriosa, o céu trazia consigo uma infinidade de estrelas e a lua estava particularmente singular...Hinata encontra então Naruto sentado no balanço preso a árvore. Ele estava numa posição de abandono, e podia se dizer que em seus olhos haviam vestígios de lágrimas sentidas...

Ela não tinha coragem de se aproximar, sempre foi muito tímida e quando o assunto era Naruto, o seu recato aumentava mais ainda. Decide então se afastar, mas sem querer, faz barulho ao pisar em um galho que estava no chão, chamando assim a atenção do jovem.

_Hinata, é você? Pergunta Naruto passando as mãos pelo rosto, tentando apagar os vestígios de sua tristeza.

_S-sim, s-sou eu Naruto! Responde Hinata muito nervosa por ter sido descoberta ali. A menina estava diferente do que Naruto costumava ver, ela trajava um vestido simples, cor de pérola que contrastava com os seus longos cabelos escuros. Nenhuma vaidade se vira nela, mas a beleza natural da menina dispensava quaisquer artimanhas de que se usam as mulheres para parecerem mais bonitas.

_O que você está fazendo aqui? Por que não está se divertindo com o pessoal?

_É-é q-que lá está muito cheio... Eu precisava tomar um pouco de ar... Diz Hinata colocando a mão sobre o seu coração, tentando conter a emoção que sentia por estar falando com Naruto a sós.

_Ah sim... É eu também vim para cá, pois tava muito lotado lá dentro! Você está muito bonita Hinata! Nossa, que imbecíl que eu sou! Aqui fora está um pouco frio, você quer vestir o meu casaco?

Hinata ficou corada quando Naruto oferecera-lhe seu casaco:_N-Não precisa Naruto eu estou bem!

_Há, eu posso ser um pouco desligado, mas não sou mal-educado, aceite, por favor, se não você vai me deixar chateado! E então Naruto tira o casaco, se levanta do balanço e coloca sobre os ombros da menina, que estremecera ao sentir o toque do rapaz em seu corpo! Sente aqui comigo, venha Hinata, não seja tão envergonhada! A menina totalmente constrangida coloca uma das mãos que trazia o pedaço de papel no bolso do casaco e senta ao lado dele, mas logo Naruto começa a fazer algumas piadas, fazendo-a se sentir mais à vontade.

A conversa transcorria tranqüila, eles falavam sobre o passado, as vezes que Naruto aprontava nas aulas, mas ainda assim, Hinata via que os olhos dele estavam distantes, então toma coragem e diz:

_Naruto, você me parece um pouco triste! Sabe... Se você precisar de alguém pra conversar... Olha, pode falar comigo, está bem? Mas Hinata já sabia o motivo da tristeza do menino e isto doía muito seu coração.

"_**O que dói não é decerto**_

_**Longe estar do bem amante,**_

_**E sim dele estar perto**_

_**E saber que está distante"**_

_Hinata, você é muito legal, não deu pra disfarçar, não é mesmo? Mas eu estou bem! Olha qualquer coisa que precise, pode contar comigo também, tô certo!

Dando um ligeiro sorriso, Hinata se levanta para ir embora, tira o casaco e devolve-o, mas sem querer deixa o papel dentro do casaco de Naruto. Ele o coloca de novo. Ao pôr as mãos no bolso encontra o papel. Estranha, pois não o reconhece, então desamarra a fita perolada abre e lê:

_**Para N**_

"_**Quisera ser o vento forte e ardente**_

_**Para envolver corpo adolescente...**_

_**Quisera ser a brisa acariciante**_

_**Para beijar-te o rosto fascinante...**_

_**Quisera ser o sol e, num esplendor**_

_**Da luz divina, encher tua alma em flor...**_

_**H H**_

Naruto havia visto que aquilo eram versos de amor que a menina provavelmente escrevera para entregar a alguém. Naruto fecha o papel muito vermelho e pensa:_O quê, a Hinata tá apaixonada? Cara eu não podia ter lido isso não! Mas... E essa letra no início... Quem será...? E procura na memória alguma pessoa que ele conheça e que tem a inicial do nome com a letra N. Mas, como sempre, o nosso querido Naruto é meio desligado para perceber algo que tenha a ver com a nossa meiga Hinata. De repente, como uma lâmpada se acendesse para clarear a mente do menino seu nome vem à mente dele e finalmente cai em si:_NARUTO... Hei! Será que... Não, não pode ser... Será que a Hinata tá apaixonada por mim? Ah...! Deve ser imaginação da minha cabeça, de repente é alguém que eu não conheço tô certo!

De início estranhara a inicial **N**, pensando que de repente pudesse ser ele, mas logo esta idéia foi deixada de lado, pois ela nunca tinha dado mostras de que estivesse interessada nele... **Não que ele tivesse reparado...**

Como provavelmente ela quisesse entregar o papel ao menino que gostava, Naruto grita pelo nome dela, antes que ela entrasse novamente na Academia. A menina ao ouvir seu nome se vira e um tremor percorre seu corpo ao ver o papel nas mãos de Naruto. _Será que ele descobriu? O que eu vou fazer agora? Pensa apavorada a jovem Hyuuga.

_Ei Hinata, eu acho que isso é seu!

Ela cuidadosamente se aproxima, com medo de que ele tivesse lido.

_Ah, s-sim é meu... Desculpe-me eu me esqueci de pegar de volta! E estende as mãos trêmulas para pegar o papel, muito nervosa ainda.

_Hinata, me desculpe, mas eu não sabia que era seu e sem querer eu li! Fala Naruto dando risadas nervosas para a menina.

A menina ficou como uma estátua ao ouvir aquilo, todos os músculos do seu corpo estavam tensos e ela não conseguia emitir nenhuma palavra. Apenas olhava para o chão, como se o mundo todo houvesse descoberto o seu mais precioso segredo.

_Olha, eu não quero parecer ser intrometido, mas estes versos são seus?

_S-s-sim... Fala a menina como se fosse desmaiar.

_Você escreve muito bem!

_O-o-obrigada.

_Eles são para o garoto que você gosta?

Nessa hora ela queria poder fugir, mas o seu coração tomou o controle da situação nesta hora. Era como se ele não quisesse mais se esconder e enfim pudesse deixar sair toda a afeição contida por muito tempo dentro do peito.

_São...

"_**Se meus versos revelassem, **_

_**Tudo, tudo o que eu sentisse,**_

_**Talvez eles te contassem**_

_**Coisas que eu nunca te disse."**_

A música que tocava dentro da festa era ouvida por eles lá fora...

"_**... Solidão...**_

_**Noite, sombra, névoa no olhar**_

_**Corações...**_

_**Corações que querem se encontrar**_

_**Ilusões...**_

_**Sonhos, fantasias, lágrimas**_

_**Emoções...**_

_**No fim do coração, deságuam no olhar**_

_**Sei que a voz do sonho**_

_**Uma noite vai vir me contar**_

_**Que o nosso amor um dia vai brilhar**_

_**E num voo leve viajando pelo ar**_

_**A luz desse amor, até nós**_

_**Um dia vai chegar**_

_**No colo do vento nosso amor vai voar**_

_**Através do tempo e nunca mais vai se apagar."**_

_Ele é um cara de sorte... Tomara que essa pessoa te faça feliz... Mas se algum dia ele pisar na bola fala comigo, pois eu me encarregarei pessoalmente de dar uma lição nele, tô certo! Diz Naruto sorrindo para Hinata.

Ela olha para ele forçando um sorriso para que ele não notasse a tristeza que ela sentira por ouvir aquelas palavras. Porém, o medo de ser descoberta a havia abandonado. Ainda não era o momento...

Em uma estrada que dava para a Academia a sombra de uma pessoa começa a crescer no chão, chamando a atenção de Hinata. Com um pouco de receio ela sussurra. _N-Naruto, tem alguém ali.

_O quê? Pergunta Naruto se virando para ver o que era, quando se depara com uma mulher que andava com muita dificuldade. Ela parecia estar ferida.

_O que houve você está bem? Pergunta Naruto, mas a mulher mal conseguia responder.

_Naruto, vamos levá-la para dentro, ela precisa de ajuda!

_Vamos.

Ao entrarem, todos se voltam para verem o que estava acontecendo, Tsunade manda chamar a equipe médica e o Hokage, pois aquilo parecia ser alguma emboscada de algum shinobi inimigo, pois ela estava muito próxima a aldeia. Enquanto isso, ali mesmo ela e Sakura prestavam os primeiros socorros à mulher.

Todos os sensei presentes estavam a postos e alertas a um possível ataque inimigo. A mulher estava muito machucada e coberta de sangue, mal dava para saber como era o seu rosto. Jiraya e Kakashi se aproximam tentando ver quem poderia ser, quando, como se tivesse visto um fantasma Kakashi diz espantado:_Rin...?

Jiraya então se aproxima mais do rosto da mulher e diz:_ Kakashi, ela não é a sua antiga companheira de equipe quando vocês eram alunos da academia?

_É sim, agora que você falou eu estou reconhecendo! Diz Tsunade limpando o rosto da mulher que estava com um pouco de sangue._Mas a última vez que eu ouvi falar dela, ela estava na equipe de caçadores especiais da Anbu. Será que ela pode estar vindo de alguma missão mal sucedida?

_Nós só saberemos quando o Hokage chegar... Diz Jiraya com uma expressão de preocupação no rosto.

De repente, a mulher começa a falar como se estivesse delirando:_Hokage... O País do Gelo... Todos eles estão... Mor...

To be continued...

......................................................................................


End file.
